Monsieur Novembre
by Coljayjay
Summary: Petite OS de Noël.


**AN: Bah voilà moi aussi je fais mon OS de Nowel! Hyper court, évidement humoristique.**

 **Bonnes fêtes les filles!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

John se tenait devant les fourneaux, manches de chemise retroussées, finissant de préparer les pancakes de leur petit déjeuner.

Harold arriva en boutonnant les boutons de manchettes de sa chemise bleu marine.

\- " Tu pourras porter nos affaires au pressing cette après-midi?"

\- " C'était pas ton tour?"

L'ex agent se retourna pour servir les assiettes et observa son compagnon. Harold s'aperçut du trouble.

-"Quoi?"

-" Elle sort d'où cette chemise?"

-" A ton avis? De mon dressing évidement, pourquoi?"

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec un veston noir et une chemise bleu foncée, sa cravate bleu turquoise faisant ressortir le tout. John posa la poêle et attrapa son amant par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

-" Hyper sexy!"

-" John!" Se sentit rougir l'ex reclus.

-" Je t'assure. Cette couleur, te vas très bien."

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, mordillant au passage la chair encore humide par la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Harold sourit et le repoussa légèrement.

-" Ca va être froid et tu sais que je déteste mon thé froid."

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. John se détacha immédiatement, sur le qui-vive.

-" Reste là."

Malgré le fait que Samaritain ne soit plus, Reese ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en alerte en permanence. "Une habitude trop encrée" avait-il avoué à Finch. Il ouvrit la porte et aperçut une femme et un homme en tenue de pompier.

-" Bonjour Monsieur, c'est pour les calendriers."

Soudain la femme le dévisagea.

-" John?!"

Reese les laissa rentrer.

-" Salut Karen."

-"Incroyable, j'en reviens pas que ce soit toi!"

L'autre pompier se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-" Vous vous connaissez?"

Elle le dévisagea sans aucune retenue.

-" On peut dire ça. "

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. John sourit et attrapa son manteau pour fouiller dans sa poche son porte feuille. La femme continua à l'observer comme un morceau de viande.

-" Toujours aussi en forme je vois. Tu sais, je suis toujours dispo, si t'as envie de passer... je sais pas moi."

-" Karen sérieux, je suis là! Et on vient pour les calendriers par pour te trouver un énième rancard!"

Il se tourna vers John:

\- " Désolé Monsieur. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de faire équipe avec elle..."

-" Ca va. On peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable non? Et puis avec un beau gosse pareil, je vais pas laisser passer ma chance."

Pour couper la jeune femme dans son élan, il lui tendit le calendrier avec un clin d'œil.

-" Cette année au lieu des sempiternels chatons, on a fait des calendriers un peu plus...sympa. Les filles ont acceptés de jouer le jeu, vous allez voir ça vaut le coup."

Reese attrapa le calendrier en souriant et tendit un billet de 10. La jeune femme revint à la charge.

-"Alors John? T'es dispo par hasard ce soir?"

Mais Harold s'approcha d'eux et passa devant John pour se poster devant Karen.

-" Mademoiselle, ce bosse gosse comme vous l'appelez, n'est plus libre, et j'apprécierais que vous gardiez vos distances, si toute fois vous en êtes capable."

La jeune femme ravala son sourire et passa son regard de John à Harold en comprenant que l'homme au costume était avec le petit à lunette. Le pompier éclata de rire devant la scène, bien trop heureux que sa collègue se fasse ainsi remballer. Il regarda les calendriers dans ses mains et en attrapa un autre qu'il tendit à John.

-" Vous voulez peut-être changer avec celui-là du coup?"

Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil, lui tendant le calendrier masculin. Reese voulut en rajouter une couche et fit l'échange.

-" Ma foi, ça pourrait me donner envie de lui faire faire un calendrier."

Harold ne tilta même pas, trop occupé à garder son regard assassin sur la jeune femme qui était maintenant rouge comme une pivoine. Le pompier attrapa sa collègue par la manche et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-" Merci beaucoup messieurs. Et joyeux noël."

John les suivit et referma la porte derrière eux.

-" Merci, vous aussi."

Il se tourna pour voir Harold le sourcil froncé.

-" Encore une de tes conquêtes?" Lui lança Finch, les mains sur les hanches.

Reese souleva les épaules et sourit timidement d'un air de dire "qu'est-ce que j'y peux?"

-" Existe-t-il une seule femme qui n'ait pas fini dans ton lit à New York?"

L'homme au costume se rapprocha et attrapa son compagnon par la taille.

-" Une ou deux peut-être."

Dit-il en riant, faisant soupirer d'exaspération son amant.

-" C'est qu'on est jaloux monsieur Finch?!"

-" Je ne supporte déjà pas le porte à porte et qu'elle vienne ainsi effrontément te faire du rentre dedans, quel toup..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que les lèvres de John se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes, le dévorant avidement. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

-" Harold, tu me rends fou quand tu fais ton vilain."

-" Mon vilain? John, je ne supporte simplement pas qu'on te drague comme ça, comme si tu n'étais qu'un bout de viande. Tu es tellement plus que ça."

-" Possessif avec ça... "

Il tira sur la cravate de Finch pour la défaire légèrement et se faire un accès.

-" Je suis désolé. Mais c'est plus fort que moi."

-" Oh mais ne t'excuses pas! Mais saches que je t'appartiens complètement."

Harold attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-" Moi aussi je t'aime John."

Il se sépara de lui.

-" Maintenant mon thé va être froid!"

Reese sourit et attrapa le calendrier qu'il feuilleta tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Finch s'installa à table et attaqua son petit déjeuner. John s'assit en face puis arriva sur la page de novembre et laissa un "humm" de satisfaction lui échapper. Harold redressa la tête et lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il était en train de faire, une deuxième vague de jalousie lui monta au nez.

-" Comment ça "humm"? Tu vas baver sur les hommes de ce calendrier aussi?"

Mais John le fixa d'un regard plein de désir et haussa un sourcil malicieux. Il lui tendit monsieur novembre:

-" Pas vraiment, je viens juste de t'imaginer à la place de celui-là."

Lui lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Harold attrapa le calendrier et manqua de s'étouffer. Reese posa son coude sur la table et mit son menton dans sa main.

-" Tu ne voudrais pas me faire un petit calendrier de ce style pour 2017? Je le mettrais dans mon casier au commissariat."

Pour toute réponse il reçut en plein visage monsieur Novembre en tenue d'Adam, les jambes écartées, ses parties intimes cachées derrière un ordinateur portable...

THE END.


End file.
